The present invention is related to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 10/249,155 entitled xe2x80x9cRF Remote Zone Connector and Systemxe2x80x9d, which is incorporated by reference herein and filed simultaneously with this application.
The present invention relates to electrical and electronic system architecture and componentry, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for remotely coupling to and controlling various devices within a vehicle.
Modern vehicles include various electronic components and control systems providing many electrically controlled features. Some of the features relate to operation of a vehicle, such as operation of a powertrain, steering system, or braking system, whereas others enhance occupant convenience, such as power seat systems, door lock control systems, and heating ventilation air conditioning HVAC control systems. Typically, a designated controller or a central controller, which is sometimes referred to as a module, controls operation of the features.
A module often includes a microprocessor having processing circuitry, input biasing and protection circuitry, and output power switching capability. The module may control devices, such as motors, and receive data from corresponding sensors. In order to operate the motors multiple high current drivers are Included within the module. The devices and the sensors are coupled to the module by multiple conductors. Depending on,location of the devices relative to the module, a large quantity of parallel conductors may be routed throughout the vehicle in the form of a vehicle harness. Due to an abundant amount of conductors the vehicle harness may have considerable weight and complexity.
The amount of electronic and electrical features within a vehicle are continuously increasing. With ever increasing electrical and electronic features comes increased vehicle harness weight and complexity. Thus, there is a desire to increase design and operation flexibility and to minimize weight and complexity of vehicle electrical systems.
It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,198,244 B1, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronic Architecture for Controlling an Electronic Seatxe2x80x9d, to partition a vehicle into regions each region having a designated controller and any number of local networks. The local networks are coupled to their assigned or designated controllers. Each local network includes a series of serially coupled dumb connectors or smart connectors, each of which being coupled to a respective electrical device, such as a motor, a heater, or a sensor. A dumb connector is coupled to a smart device and a smart connector is coupled to a dumb device.
Although, the ""244 patent may simplify the size and weight of a main vehicle or input harness, the ""244 patent continues to utilize a substantial input harness and has other associated disadvantages. The input harness couples the regional controllers to a separate fuse block, containing interrupt circuitry, the combination thereof being of considerable weight that is undesirable. The ""244 patent also utilizes a large quantity of regional controllers, and an even larger quantity of smart detectors. Each smart connector is assigned to a single designated and separate electronic device. Since there is a large quantity of smart connectors additional associated weight is included therein. Thus, the electrical system of the ""244 patent is not only relatively heavy but is also relatively complex due to the relatively large quantity of components.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus and system for remotely coupling to and controlling various devices within a vehicle that is relatively simple in design, lightweight, and inexpensive.
The present invention addresses the issues described above and provides an apparatus and system for remotely coupling to and controlling various devices within a vehicle. A remote zone connector is provided that includes a circuit board with an onboard circuit. The electrical circuit has a node that is configured for an electrical device with a capability level of at least semi-smart. Multiple electrical connections are electrically coupled to the circuit board. A remote zone connector housing securely retains the circuit board and engages with the plurality of electrical connections. The remote zone connector housing includes a supply mating section and multiple device mating sections.
One of several advantages of the present invention is that it provides a remote zone connector that is capable of controlling multiple devices having various capability levels.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates need of a main vehicle harness or input harness and provides a remote zone connecting system that utilizes one or more remote zone connectors. In so doing the present invention is simple in design, relatively lightweight, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Furthermore, the present invention minimizes impact of adding new electronic or electrical features to a vehicle electrical system. In utilizing the present invention an electronic or electrical feature may be added to the architecture of the present invention with minimal increase in electrical components.